


Magnets. (How do they work?)

by VentiKaffee



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Interrogation, Original Universe, Sassy, Science Fiction, Swearing, Torture, Violence, here there be sassy people being sassy, maybe the one restrained shouldn't be so sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentiKaffee/pseuds/VentiKaffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity tries to make light of her capture following a brutal encounter with GP forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets. (How do they work?)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever posted to AO3! idk why i took so long to do this. jk, i did it because anxiety.
> 
> the first bit feels really out of place, so i might come back later and expand on what happened prior to capture.

“Lazarus!” Trinity called, reaching out to him as if she could somehow stop what was happening through such a simple gesture.

The soldier restraining her gave a firm yank, prompting a grunt of discomfort. Enraged, she lifted both legs and forced him to hold her up to keep from falling over, then proceeded to kick with all her might at his knees. Her heels impacted his armor a few times before he dropped the squirming woman with a cry of frustration. Before she could fully recover, he’d drawn a shock baton and rammed it into her side. The impact alone brought her back to her knees and subsequent electrocution held her paralyzed in silent agony until he withdrew the weapon and kicked her down.

“Maybe you’ll learn to keep still, you little bitch!” His boot slammed into her already bruised side again, the force knocking what breath remained from her lungs and causing the world to fade for a moment. Her vision returned to reveal the blurred image of her copilot being dragged away by the other two soldiers. He looked to be calling to her, but she couldn’t hear him. Her ears began to ring and everything fell into darkness again.

// – Have a stupid opening that has little to do with the next bit and idk why i wrote it , shit happens.

KEYWORDS  
original writing, sci-fi, violence, swearing, torture, interrogation, angst, sass, here there be sassy enemies being sassy, maybe the one restrained shouldn’t be so sassy

The click of metal and whir of a small motor coaxed her from the void into a world of grey and diluted light. Shapes slowly coalesced in the fog until the image of a empty room began to take form. Small bright lights created an oppressing glare to either side of her vision, the artificial glow ricocheting off metal accents and the reinforced walls that were telltale of ship design. Wherever she was, she was likely still in space.

“Amanda Gillard.” A male voice called, the echoing sound muffled by the pounding in her head. The possibility that she’d been drugged crossed her mind. Perhaps something to make her a bit more compliant. She tried to focus, commanding herself to remain calm, remember Lazarus, protect the Union.

“Trinity.” The captive grumbled, her gaze lolling under drooped eyelids to fall on the man who stepped into her line of sight. “M’name is Trinity.”

He wore a pressed uniform of a shade that was as dark as grey could get before one would argue it was black. His cuffs were a deep red that reminded Trinity of blood with gold cufflinks. His hair was obviously bleached to a platinum blonde and slicked back with too much styling gel, evident in the way the clusters of strands resembled undercooked pasta. Not a single hair was out of place, as far as her clearing vision could tell. One arm was folded stiff behind his back, and the other supported in a white-gloved hand a large, slim tablet from which he read as he continued to speak, ignoring her attempted correction.

“Age 20. Sex, female. 1.6 metres. 68 kilograms. Human Subtype 16. Home planet, Tarere.” His gaze finally darted from the page to her. There was something about the way he looked upon her that chilled her blood. She could feel herself shrinking beneath it and knew that, for whatever reason, he saw her as beneath him.

“‘Fraid that’s all outdated, slick.” She informed him with a reflexive shrug that made her suddenly aware of how little she could move. Concealing her panic as best she could, she glanced down at herself and noted that no binding held her limbs. In fact, she did not even lay upon any surface. Instead she’d been outfitted with an odd black bodysuit. Some unseen force held her suspended, completely immobile from the neck down. No, her fingers wiggled. Anything outside the suit retained mobility.

“Investigation revealed you went missing just before the annexation of Tarere. You and nearly one-million others.” he continued, his gaze never faltering. She tried to return it with her own, eyes fierce and narrowed, but the officer appeared unperturbed. He stepped closer. “It has come to our attention that the illustrious Explorer’s Union has been committing crimes against the Galactic Primary while simultaneously in service to it. Uncounted billions of humans have been illegally granted citizenship under false identities, provided licenses and access to unlisted aerospace craft, and employed directly by this seditious organization.”

Trinity continued to test her mobility as he spoke, finding her hands capable of all range of movement ending at the base of each wrist. Her feet, covered by the strange material, did not share even a fraction of this mobility.

“While we have acquired a significant amount of useful information regarding this undermining, there are still plenty of details we’ve yet to unlock that would be crucial to remedying this with as little conflict and damage as possible. If you prove willing to assist us in this endeavor, we promise to make it extremely worth your while.”

“Pethra shit.” Trinity nearly laughed, lips curling into a grin that revealed her teeth. “I give you what you want and then you’ll get rid of me. I understand the position I’m in, and there’s nothing to gain from helping your lot. Spare me your pretty promises.”

That composed cold in his eyes wavered, flickered something malicious for a moment. A rush of pride swelled within her, excited that she’d gotten a reaction from this seemingly stoic individual. She laughed openly, the effort sincere, but the sound forced as the motion alerted her a sharp ache in her side. They hadn’t bothered to patch her up and she was fairly certain that kind of pain indicated a cracked rib.

“No.”

No? Trinity cocked a brow at the man.

“I do not think you understand your position at all.” He brought his free hand around to interface something on the tablet’s screen. The light that the display cast upon his sharp features flickered to indicate a change of application.

Her body tingled briefly, then the room spun as her body was yanked upwards and swung until she rested perpendicular the the floor again, upside-down. Her arms were stretched to either side and her legs parallel toward the ceiling. Even after her body settled, the room continued to spin. She blinked several times until it began to rock and waver, slowly coming to a stop. Once stable, her gaze relocated her interrogator which, given her new position, now stood at eye level with her. She huffed a sound of amusement at seeing him from this angle.

He did not appear amused. “Let us try a new perspective.” His arm returned to its previous position.

“Oh, har har. That’s real funny. I see what you did there.”

He offered a slight grin, and hers faded. She decided she liked him better with a straight face.

“Allow me to explain this contraption which holds you ever so precariously.” He turned the tablet to face her, and she had to blink again to adjust to the brilliant display. A 3D human model that she assumed represented herself mirrored her current position within a matrix. To the right was a display of vitals, a timer, and various other bits of information she knew not the purpose of. “The suit you are wearing is of a very precise material composition that is specifically polarized to a machine built into the walls of this cell. Crucial points of the suit can be manipulated to achieve desired effects, such as your current state.” He turned the screen back to himself and gestured with his free hand at her.

“You found a way to use magnets to hang people upside down. Glad to know the UHC’s taxes are being put to good use.” Truthfully, the blood rushing to her head was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and managing to get another rise out of him would help take the edge off the growing pressure.

His hand returned to the device and the gloved fingers danced some obscure pattern across the screen before the index settled on a point. His gaze fixated on her with that same cold condescension. Trinity returned the gaze with a defiant smirk until she felt a noticeable tug on her right arm. Her focus shifted to her arm, then immediately to his index finger as it slid gradually across the display. The magnetic force continued to pull her arm away from her in sync with his gesture.

Her hand flexed futilely as she tried to resist the pull. Dark eyes narrowed on his as she tried to mask her fear with anger. Pain began to build in her shoulder, spreading along the length of her arm and irritating her injured side. She clamped her teeth against it and pressed her lips into a thin line, refusing to show or voice her discomfort. But the pulling continued. The pain in her shoulder grew, emanating outward and pounding in her head as her heart raced. Her gaze falted, flickering between his and the damned tablet. The pressure was becoming increasingly unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block it out.

After a few more exhausting moments, she gasped sharply through her teeth and groaned. “W-wait.” But the tug did not cease. Her other hand flexed in a pointless effort to assist herself. The sensation was becoming unbearable. If he kept this up, her body would succumb to the external force. Of that she was becoming more and more certain.

“Please..” She finally begged, the word strained and warped by a tightness in her throat. Tears glossed her bloodshot eyes which finally opened and sought his. The moment their gazes met, his thumb joined his finger and he twisted his wrist, rotating them against the screen. Combined forces gripped her arm and pulled in two directions, yanking the arm from its socket.

Her eyes widened, mouth agape in silent agony. A choked whine escaped her throat, followed by a sudden inhale. Her arm remained suspended, dislocated from her shoulder. The fingers twitched, curling and uncurling. “F-fuck…” She stuttered, barely able to vocalize her pain. “Fuck..” She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see that cursed gaze of his. Fear gripped her in the wake of the pain, an overwhelming sense of dread mixed with helplessness settling in. Hot tears spilled from her eyes and ran into her hair.

“The security and unity of our people hangs in the balance.” He said at last, picking up where the conversation had left off. “And without your willing cooperation, this machine may be the only way I can assure the wrongs of the Explorer’s Union be made right and justice brought to the criminals who threaten us all.”


End file.
